Nothing Without You
by chelsea-chee
Summary: “Shut up. You’re nothing to me,” I told her in a hushed whisper, gritting my teeth. “Nothing without you,” she corrected. Sasuke/Sakura one-shot lemon.


_**Well, it's my first Sasuke/Sakura story, so I hope I do well. hehe! I'm usually a lover of Naruto/Sakura, but the occasional one-shot Sas/Sak is good too. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy & don't think its too confusing!**_

_**Summary:**__** Sasuke's trying to think some things over. Sasuke/Sakura one-shot**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be all mine! Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Dedicated to:**__** My BFF, Melissa, or snowshoe32, who won't stop pestering me about SASUKE/SAKURA! Nah babe, I'm kiddin'. Love ya!**_

She said she knew how I felt. She knew loneliness. She knew pain.

But did she really know?

As I towered above her, her chest heaving, I realised she didn't.

Not in the way I did.

:) :p ;)

My head dipped down, lips brushing against each other. She leaned into it for more, but I pulled away.

She whimpered slightly as air blew in from the vent over us, making her nipples harden from the cold. Legs wrapped around my own, she begged for my touch.

I silently agreed as I lowered my hips, grinding against hers. Hands traveled across my body, searching, feeling.

I licked along her jaw line, feeling her heartbeat go faster. One hand grabbed her chin, the other resting at her waist, as I pulled it up, looking into her green eyes.

Her hands stopped as I kissed her, licking my tongue across her lips. Her tongue found my own as they tangled, my hands caressing her breasts.

She gasped, moaning into my mouth as I continued. I pulled my mouth away to kiss and lick along her neck, feeling it vibrate with her moans.

Her hands traveled over my chest, running in-between my abs and down to my stomach. My fingertips brushed over her stomach and down to the inside of her thighs.

She moaned out in pleasure, her back arching as she craved more. My fingers pulled away and she bit her lip from yelling out at me.

I smirked as I squeezed her breasts hard, making her yell out in pain. Hers will be different from my own.

Her eyes watered up at me, asking for forgiveness. I turned my head, looking away from her as I closed my eyes, bangs hiding my face.

For a while, all was silent except for our breathing. But then, mine hitched in my throat when I felt her fingers slowly wrap around my member.

My eyes opened, pupils dilated, as I snarled, snatching her hand away.

"Sa… Sasuke…" she said quietly, the silence fading from the room.

"Shut up. You're nothing to me," I told her in a hushed whisper, gritting my teeth.

"Nothing _without_ you," she corrected, fingers delicately moving over my hand that gripping her wrist.

I let go of her wrist to kiss her roughly, my nails digging into the sheets beside her waist. I pulled away, looking down at her as I positioned myself. I smirked, moving in a little before pushing myself all the way in.

She gasped, moving her hips so I could get in easier. She rolled her head back, panting, as her back arched, leaving the bed.

Once fully inside her, I grabbed her waist, looking at her before pulling in and out of her. After a few times of going slow, I picked up the pace, our hips crashing together each time I thrusted in.

"You're. Nothing. Without. Me. You. Got. That?!" I said to her at each thrust.

She never replied as she started moaning, which I kissed her to muffle the sound. Her fingers pulled at my hair, letting me know that she was fixing to come. She arched her back, pulling our hips together as she wrapped her legs around my own.

I felt her muscles tighten around my own before releasing, her cum flowing onto my member. I broke the kiss to gasp, feeling myself go over the edge. I groaned, closing my eyes as I came inside her.

:) :p ;)

I was still panting even after the orgasm was long over. I opened my eyes, seeing Sakura panting as well, sweat dripping all over our bodies.

I pulled myself out of her before collapsing beside her, pulling her close to me. I nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder, hearing her sigh in reply. I looked over to see she had fallen asleep.

I sighed.

:) :p ;)

She doesn't know how I feel, not pain. Not anything at all.

But she does know one thing.

I am nothing.

_Without her._

_**I really have no idea where this came from. It's definitely not one of my best that's for sure. I had to re-write it plenty of times as well. Anyway, the "smiley" areas aren't time skips or anything. It's just to separate Sasuke's different train of thought. Also, sorry about Sasuke being kinda… mean. I have that problem of making him like that. It's just how their relationship is. Also, I know it seems confusing, so just ask in the review if you didn't get anything or something like that. And please, no flames. I mean, I know this is my first Sas/Sak story, so it won't be THAT good. But maybe, in time, I might write another. Eeh, who knows? Remember to review & thanxs:) :p ;)**_


End file.
